A Mother's Comfort
by Tara-hime
Summary: A short and sweet Valgarv and Filia based ficlet set after the events of TRY. Non-romantic oneshot.


**A Mother's Comfort**

A Filia and Valgarv Ficlet

By: Tara-hime _October 11, 2004_

Disclaimer: Valgarv and Filia Ul Copt are the property of Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, and Kadokawa Shoten.

No stars could be seen that night; the sky was overcast with dark gray clouds foretelling the coming storm. Everything was deathly quiet and calm right before the first wet drops began to fall towards the earth. The wind picked up to a fierce speed causing the rain to splatter harshly and the shutters to crash and bang against the windows of the small cottage.

The rough weather outside kept a blonde figure awake who was currently lying in her bed, trying to find the sweet tranquil bliss of sleep. Filia tried to drown out the cries of the storm by nestling deeper into the soft white down of her mattress. As soon as her eyes began to feel heavy a sudden crash of thunder along with a bright flash of lightning resounded through the house, causing the small cottage's foundation to shake and various ornaments in the room to rattle and shake, threatening to break into several pieces if they were to fall.

Filia let out an agitated sigh; the day being a stressful one for her. For the first time since she opened her shop, Filia decided to hold a sale to try to make room for new inventory. She didn't expect the rabid amounts of women who showed up, the type who would nearly try to kill one another just for the same tea set; it was quite an experience dealing with them. She tried once more to bring on the much-needed sleep to refresh her body by adjusting her pillow, letting her head sink into the soft cushion. '_Please Ceiphied let me sleep._' she silently prayed.

But Ceiphied did not hear her prayer, for there came a small jab in her foot. She let out a small note of exasperation. It was not that the jab hurt her; she just knew she should have expected this to happen. Picking up the edge of the quilted covers, she looked down to find a small green head by her knees adorned with the tiny horn that had poked her in the foot. Filia let out a small laugh as the little head crawled its body up to the head of her bed. Peaking from beneath the thick covers, wide golden eyes blinked up at her with a tiny hint of tears in their depths. "Fi-mama..." the little one said in a small fearful voice.

Smiling down at the small child, Filia asked, "What is it Val?"

The innocent face looked at her and scrunched up with the tears threatening to fall. "I had the scary dream again." Val said accompanied with a tiny sniffle. A sharp pain hit Filia's heart at the sight and sound of the frightened child. She knew the dream he spoke of, for he always had it whenever there was a storm. Rousing to lie propped on her side, Filia patted the area next to her in a silent way of answering his own unspoken question; he could stay with her for the night. It was obvious that this had happened more than once before.

The tiny child crawled eagerly up next to her, wrapping his small arms around her. Filia smiled warmly and smoothed back stray strands of aqua-green hair. If one would have told her several months ago that she would be raising the reborn form of the dangerous half Ancient dragon, half mazoku, Valgarv, she would have laughed in a nervous twitter. But seeing those wide and innocent golden eyes looking back at her the first time had stirred her maternal instincts. She could never give him up nor deny him anything.

Another loud clash of thunder and the small arms clung to her tightly, his small form shivering. "Don't let them hurt me Fi-mama..." came the small plea. Filia shifted some so she could lie on her back again and lifted the tiny body to hold him close to her chest and rubbed his back in a soothing caress. "Don't worry my little one, I won't let them." she said in a soothing whisper hoping to bring him some comfort.

Filia knew that dreams couldn't really hurt someone, but these were dreams of a horrible past that the young hatchling did not understand. She herself did not know what happened in his dreams; Val could not fully remember once he was awake. There was just his lingering fear and the only real memory of his dream... golden demons chasing him with sharp spears.

Her gestures of love did help bring young Val some comfort though. He loved his mother for that; she could chase the monsters away with just the simple touch of her hand and her calming voice. He snuggled against her, small hands bunching up her cotton nightgown in their fists. "Fi-mama is so warm..." he said with an added tiny yawn. Filia smiled down at him and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Shortly after, Val feel into a peaceful slumber from listening to the soft beating of Filia's heart.

-Fin-

**A/N:** It's a little short I know, but I wanted it like that as a way to get myself back into the habit of writing V/F fanfiction since it's been so long since I've written anything for the pairing. I never gave much thought to something like this since I ship the two together but I liked the way it turned out. It's a form of love even if it isn't romantic. I'm curious as to what others think of my comeback into Slayers fanfiction so please read and review. All comments are welcomed!


End file.
